Sick Secrets
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: Dave, Alvin, and Theodore go to Mercedes Munk's Fahion Week in New York, while Claire and Simon stay home with Jewl while he's sick. Secrets will be told! Gay Content. #5! :D
1. Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week

"FELLAS! BREAKFAST TIME!" Dave called to the Chipmunks. The boys came rushing down the stairs, and sat down at the table. "Morning boys.

We have your Saturday morning breakfast favorite." Claire said, smiling. "TOTASTER WAFFLES!" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all yelled, jumping

up and down. Jewl just sat there. "Jewl, why didn't you do the toaster waffle yell and jump with us? It's one of the best parts of Saturday!" Alvin

said. Jewl opened his mouth to reply, but just coughed. "Oh, honey, are you ok?" Claire asked, feeling Jewl's forehead. "Dave, he's burning up.

How long have you been sick Jewl?" Claire asked. "A few days now, but today's the worst of it. I just thought it was a few day thing, and that I'd

get over it." Jewl croaked. "Jewl, you should have told us sooner. That's ok; I'll take you to the doctor, just to be safe." Dave said. Simon gave

Jewl a hug, and Theodore said, "Can we come with you Dave? We want to make sure Jewl's ok." Dave smiled and said, "That's fine Theodore,

you and Alvin can come with us, but I need Simon to go with Claire to the grocery store. Now, all of you boys get ready." "Ok Dave." Alvin,

Simon, and Theodore said, and Jewl nodded. Simon helped Jewl walk upstairs, and in a few minutes, everyone was ready. "Bye guys, hope

everything goes well." Claire said. "Hope it's nothing serious." Simon said. "See you guys later." Dave said. Claire and Simon went to the grocery

store, and Dave, Alvin, Jewl, and Theodore went to the doctor. later that day, Dave was telling Claire and Simon what the doctor said. "So, the

doctor said that Jewl's sick because of rapid climate change." Dave said. "Wait, then why don't the other boys have it?" Claire asked. "Well,

Simon and Theodore didn't lie out in the sun as much as Jewl and I did.' Alvin said. "Then why don't you have it?" Claire asked Alvin. "Well,

Brittany and I were practicing our lines in the woods, while Jewl was practicing walking with Bell on his shoulders in the sun." Alvin said,

thinking it over. "I'm not even going to ask." Claire said. "So, the doctor said that Jewl will be back to normal in exactly a week." Dave said. Just

then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it! Theodore said. He opened the door, and Stu walked in. "Stu, not now." Claire said, sighing. "Don't worry; we

know how to handle him, now that we've spent two weeks with him." Simon said, winking at Stu and his brothers. Stu ignored them, and said,

"Pack your stuff guys; it's that time of year again!" Stu said. "Wait pack? What time of year again?" Claire asked, confused. "Mercedes Munk's

Fashion week of course! A whole week of munk fashion in New York City!" Stu announced. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. A week? In New York?

That's on the other side of the U.S.!" Claire said. "Don't worry, it only happens once a year, so we can afford it." Stu said. "That's not the

problem. Jewl's sick, and won't be better until next week." Claire said. "Next week? But that's when it ends!" Stu said. "Look Stu, can't we

postpone it? Just this once?" Claire asked. "Sand Bandit." Alvin said, darkly. Stu winced, Simon and Theodore giggled, Jewl smiled weakly, Dave

and Claire looked confused. "Normally, I would fall for that, but I can't this time. This one isn't up to me, I'm not in charge of it, and there are

millions of other huge celebrities going, from Chicago, to Las Vegas, to L.A., to here in Hollywood. Not to mention, chipmunk, chipette, and

fashion fans from all over the world will be there, and it only happens once a week, and it's hosted by Mercedes herself, president of the

biggest fashion business in the fashion capitol of the world, Paris! And it only happens for one week, once a year! It's IMPOSSIBLE to postpone.

I'm sorry, but Jewl will have to miss it this year." Stu said. Jewl looked heartbroken. "This was going to be my first ever Mercedes Munk's

Fashion Week, this is my first year being a chipmunk again, and my adopted family never had enough money to take me before." Jewl croaked,

and then started coughing. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. You'll get to go next year." Claire said, hugging Jewl tightly, and glaring at Stu. "Don't look

at me, this time it isn't my fault." Stu said. "If Jewl can't go, none of us will go this year." Alvin said. Jewl smiled and croaked, "Thanks Alvin,

that's very sweet, I know how much this means to you." Alvin smiled back, but Stu shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Alvin, but this is too big of

an event for you boys to miss, and it's called Mercedes MUNK'S Fashion Week, she designed these outfits personally for you and the Chipettes,

you boys have to show up." Dave sighed and said, "Alright boys, let's pack." The boys sighed, and Jewl said, "Claire? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure honey." Claire said. Claire and Jewl went into the living room, and Jewl said, "I can't bear to go a week without my brothers, what can I

do?" Claire hugged him and said, "Maybe Stu will let one of them stay behind. I'll talk to him." Claire walked over to Stu and said, "Stu? We

need to talk. Look, Jewl has never been away from his brothers this long since he came back, and the Chipettes won't be here either. This is

going to be really hard on him, and he needs one of his brothers here while he's sick. It would help him feel better faster. Besides, think of the

press and money. Our family will be perfectly split. I'll be here with Jewl and one of the boys, and Dave will be in New York with the other two

boys." Claire explained. ,"If we were to do that, in order to make it look good, Simon would have to stay behind, since Simon and Jewl are twins.

I can see the headlines now: Claire Stays Home In Hollywood With Twins, While Dave stays In New York With Opposite Brothers." Claire rolled

her eyes and said, "So, do we have a deal?" Stu hesitated, and Alvin walked downstairs and said, "Sand Bandit." Stu went pale and said, "Deal."

Claire looked confused, but pleased. "Thanks Stu." She said. "No problem. See you boys tomorrow." Stu said, leaving. "How does saying Sand

Bandit make Stu do what you guys want?" Claire asked. "What does Sand Bandit even mean?" She added. Alvin laughed and said, "It's a LONG

story!" The next day, Dave, Alvin, and Theodore got ready to leave. "Bye Jewl, feel better." Dave said. "I'll miss you a lot Jewl, and I promise we

won't sing without you." Alvin said. "We'll call every night." Theodore said. Jewl smiled, and they left. Later that night, Claire, Simon, and Jewl

were watching Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week live. "Ladies and Gentlemen, you've seen some fabulous fashions tonight, but before we go,

here's a song by Brittany and Bell Miller, from their Beyonce' and Lady Gaga cover CD, here's Video Phone!" Mercedes announced. The music

started up, and Brittany and Bell started to dance and sing.

Brittany started singing solo. "Shawty, what yo name is? Them hustlers keep on

talkin', They like the way I'm walkin', You saying that you want me, So press record I'll let you film me" Brittany and Bell started singing together.

"On your video phone, make a cameo, Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you, Watch me on your video phone, on your video video If

you want me you can watch me on your video phone" Brittany started singing solo again. "I love how you approach me, Fresh tan with your

pants hangin' grown munk low, Everything you sayin' soundin' good to me, No need to convince me anymore, Swag up it's right one blade it's

tight, And I smell your cologne in the air, Baby you doin' somethin' right, You just cancelled every other man here, You say you like my bag and

the color of my nails, You can see that I got it goin' on, I wanna make sure you remember me, So I'ma leave my number on your video phone, I

got no time for frontin', I know just what I'm wantin', If it's gonna be you and me, When I call they better see me on your video screen, Them

hustlers keep on talkin', They like the way I'm walkin', You saying that you want me, So press record I'll let you film me" Brittany and Bell started

singing together again. "On your video phone, make a cameo, Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you, Watch me on your video phone,

on your video video, If you want me you can watch me on your video phone" Bell started singing solo. "You're my phone star, And I'm happy

when my lights flashin', 'Cause you on my receiver, Hubba hubba, Honey baby is so sexy that he should win an Oscar, And when you miss me,

just remember that I always got you with me, I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando, I'ma put you in my movie if you think that you can handle,

(Can you handle it?) I know you like that, (Can you handle it?) Turn you into a star, I got it like that, (Can you handle it?) Baby don't fight it, (Tell

'em, B), 'cause when I miss yo call; (Can you handle it?) I hit you right back, on my video phone, (You like what you see?) Them hustlas like my

fashion, (You wanna video me?) They like the way I'm walkin', (You like what you see?) You sayin' that you want me, (Go on and video me) So

press record, I'll let you film me" Brittany and Bell started singing together again. "On your video phone, make a cameo, Tape me on your video

phone, I can handle you, Watch me on your video phone, on your video video, If you want me you can watch me on your video phone, Can you

handle it? Can you handle it? (Tell 'em, B) Can you handle it? Can you handle it? You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) You wanna video

me? (Can you handle it?) You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) Go on and video me, (Can you handle it?) You like what you see? (Can you

handle it?) You wanna video me? You know them Gs they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones, Brooklyn Atlanta Houston to New Orleans,

When they see me they be like, "Yo B let me call you", You breakin' my focus, boy you cute and you ballin', You like it when I shake it? Shawty

on a mission, what yo name is? What, you want me naked? If you likin' this position you can take it, on your video phone, Hustla keep on talkin',

You like the way it's poppin', You sayin' that you want me, Press record and baby film me, On your video phone, make a cameo, (Film me) Tape

me on your video phone, I can handle you, (Film me) Watch me on your video phone, on your video video, (Film Me) If you want me you can

watch me on your video phone, Uh uh uh ah, uh uh uh uh, ah uh (If you want me you can watch me on your) Video Phone!" Brittany and Bell

ended, posed dramatically, bowed, and the audience on screen clapped.

"Those two are amazing!" Claire said. "That's a total Brittany song for you!" Simon said. "I'm so proud of Bell; she's come so far since we were

living in Ohio!" Jewl croaked. "Alrighty you guys, you better get to bed, Jewl needs his rest." Claire said. Claire hugged Simon and Jewl goodnight,

and they went to bed. When they got upstairs, Jewl said, "Look Simon, I'm sorry you had to miss Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week because of

me." Jewl croaked, and then coughed. "Don't worry about it, I'd much rather be here making sure you get better, than being with a bunch of

snobby fashion people!" Simon said, laughing. Jewl smiled, weakly, and Simon hugged him goodnight.


	2. Sickness Takes It's Toll

Jewl woke up in the middle of the night, coughing super hard. Claire cam in his room with some medicine. "Oh boy, that's some cough Jewl."

She said. She gave him some medicine, just as Simon walked in. "Simon, did I wake you up?" Jewl asked. Simon nodded. "Sorry about that."

Jewl said. "No, it's fine, I was having a nightmare anyway. Is he ok Claire?" Simon asked. Claire nodded and said, "He has a really bad cough, but

this medicine should kick in soon." "I can't stand being sick. First, it makes me miss Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week, and now, it keeps me up. I

was coughing so hard, I can't fall back asleep." Jewl said. Claire gave him a hug, then yawned. "You can go back to sleep Claire, I'll keep Jewl

company until he's able to sleep again." Simon said. "Are you sure Simon?" Claire asked. Simon nodded and said, Like I said before, I had a

nightmare, so I won't be able to fall back asleep for a while either." Claire nodded, and hugged Jewl and Simon, and went back to sleep in her

and Dave's room. Jewl scooted over to make room for Simon on his bed, and Simon lay down beside him. "What was your nightmare about

Simon?" Jewl asked. Simon wrapped his arms around Jewl and said, "I was having a nightmare that I had to go to Mercedes Munk's Fashion

Week, and you got even more sick, and by the time we got back home, you had already died." Jewl's heart skipped a beat. Simon looked Jewl in

the eyes and said, "Listen Jewl. I really don't care that I had to miss Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week, I really am much happier here, taking care

of you." Jewl smiled and said, "Really Simon?" Simon nodded and said, "Hey, after all, what are boyfriends for?" Jewl smiled at him and said,

"You know what the worst part is? I can't kiss you or anything, because I'll get you sick." Simon smiled and said, "Well, at least we can still

snuggle." Jewl cuddled closer to Simon and said, "Thanks for being there for me Simon, I mean it. It means a lot to me, you're a great

boyfriend." Simon smiled, as Jewl fell asleep in Simon's arms. Simon kissed Jewl on the forehead, and went to sleep in his room. In the morning,

Claire was making breakfast, and Simon was reading a book at the table. "Wow, all of that coughing must have really worn Jewl out. Well,

breakfast is almost ready, do you want to go see if Jewl wants some breakfast, Simon?" Claire asked. Simon nodded, put his book down, and

went upstairs to Jewl's room. The light in the bathroom was on, so Simon went to check if Jewl was in there. He opened the door, and Jewl was

looking in the toilet. He looked up, and smiled weakly at Simon. "Oh Simon, I'm so glad you're here, I feel like I'm gonna puke, and I really don't

want to. I'm scared." Jewl said. Simon walked over to Jewl and sat down beside him. "It's ok Jewl, you'll feel better when you're done, and I'm

here." Jewl smiled, and looked back at the toilet, and puked. Simon rubbed his back the whole time and said, "There you go, it's ok." Jewl

finished, and Simon helped him rinse out his mouth. Jewl collapsed on Simon, and Simon rubbed his head. Jewl just laid his head on Simon's

chest, and listened to his slow breathing. He felt so much better being close to Simon. Simon made him feel happy and calm. Simon held Jewl

close, and it made Jewl feel safer than he'd ever felt before. He really did love Simon so much. He looked up at Simon, and smiled weakly.

Simon smiled back down at him lovingly. They heard footsteps, and Simon looked up to see Claire standing at the doorway. "Jewl, are you ok

honey?" She asked. Simon kept rubbing Jewl's back and said, "He just puked, but he's doing better now." Claire came over to Jewl, and hugged

him and said, "I'll go get you some more medicine for your stomach. Simon, thanks for comforting Jewl, you're a great brother." She gave Simon

a hug, before walking downstairs to get Jewl medicine. "Well, that's one plus to being sick." Simon said. Jewl looked at him confused. "No one

thinks it's weird that we're cuddling, they think that I'm just trying to make you feel better." Simon explained. Jewl smiled and said, "Yeah, I

guess that's one good thing about it. I didn't want you to let go of me anyway." Simon smiled at Jewl, lovingly, and pulled him closer. Jewl

smiled, and leaned against Simon's chest, and listened to his heartbeat. Claire came back upstairs, and gave Jewl his medicine. Later that night,

Claire, Simon and Jewl were watching Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week live. "Ladies and Gentlemen, performing her hit single from the Pixel

Perfect cover CD, Perfectly, here's Jeanette Miller!" The crowd applauded, as Jeanette walked onto the stage as the music started up, and she

started to dance and sing.

"I like who I am, But I guess you don't, I think that I can, But you think I won't, Amount to anything at all, If you love me, You sure show it

strange, Is there anything that you wouldn't change? I can't be your paper doll, I wanna be perfect, But I'm me, I wanna be flawless, But you see,

Every little crack, Every chip, Every dent, Every little mistake, I wanna be perfect, Just like you, But there's only so much, that a girl can do,

When I look in the mirror, It makes sense to me, Perfectly, Perfectly, I like big old books, You like high heels, and fantasies, But I'm what's real, I

guess you could say the shoe don't fit, Maybe I'm from Venus, You're from Mars, My imperfections are what they are, I guess one of us must

deal, with it, I wanna be perfect, But I'm me, I wanna be flawless, But you see, Every little crack, Every chip, Every dent, Every little mistake yeah,

I wanna be perfect, Just like you, But there's only so much, That a girl can do, When I look in the mirror, What I see, Makes sense to me yeah,

Perfectly, Oh perfectly, I try to fit in the mold that you make, But I'm tired of playing, This little charade, I wanna be perfect, But I'm me, I wanna

be flawless, But you see, Every little crack, Every chip, Every dent, Every little mistake yeah, I wanna be perfect, Just like you, But there's only so

much, That a girl can do, When I look in the mirror, What I see, Makes sense to me, yeah, Perfectly!" Jeanette ended, posed dramatically, and

bowed as the crowd applauded.

"That's my fake girlfriend." Simon said, and Claire laughed, while Jewl just smiled weakly. "She's a lot better

than she lets on, she should have more self confidence." Claire said. "Yeah, we've been working on that recently." Simon said. Just then, the

phone rang. Claire picked it up and said, "Hello?... Oh, Hi Dave." Simon and Jewl perked up. "Yes… He's doing better, he threw up some this

morning, but he's doing better now… Sure thing… Love you too hubby… Ok, I'll put him on." Claire said. She handed the phone to Jewl and said,

"It's Theodore." Jewl nodded. "Hey Claire, do you want to see My latest science experiment?" Simon asked. Claire nodded, and Simon and

Claire walked upstairs. Jewl mouthed a thank you to Simon, and Simon nodded. "Hey Theo." Jewl said. "Hey baby, I miss you." Theo said. Jewl

smiled. "I miss you too baby. How's New York?" Jewl asked. "Oh, it's fun, but it'd be better if you were here. So how have you been?" Theodore

asked. "Pretty much the same, I threw up today, but Simon was there to make me feel better." Jewl said. Even though Jewl couldn't see him, he

knew Theodore was smiling. "I'm glad. I miss Simon too. I wish I was there with you guys." Theodore said. "Aw, I can't wait to see you again

Theo." Jewl said. "Same here." Theodore said. Jewl could hear Alvin in the background asking for his turn. Jewl smiled, Alvin was terrible at

being patient. "Alvin wants to talk to you Jewl. I'll talk to you soon. Miss you and love you." Theodore said. "Ok, bye Theo. Miss you and love

you too." "Bye." Theodore said, and then handed the phone to Alvin. "Hey Al." Jewl said. "Hey Jewl, I miss you like crazy, sexy." Jewl smiled.

"Aw, I miss you too, sexy. Have you gotten to keep any clothes yet?" Jewl said. "No, Mercedes wants to keep all of the designs until after

Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week, for safe keeping." Jewl could tell Alvin was rolling his eyes. "Ew, that's so retarded." Jewl said. "I know right?"

Alvin exclaimed. "So, what's up at home?" Alvin asked. "Nothing special, I threw up today. Simon was there to help me though." Jewl said. "Aw,

that's sweet. I miss Simon too." Alvin said. Jewl could hear Claire and Simon coming back downstairs. "I gotta go sexy, but I'll talk to you again

soon, ok?" "Ok, sexy. Miss You and love you." Alvin said. "Miss you and love you too. Here's Simon." Jewl said, handing the phone to Simon,

who took it upstairs. "Dave says he misses you, and hopes you feel better soon." Claire said. Jewl nodded and smiled. "So, I'm sure the boys

miss you." Claire said, and Jewl nodded and said, "I miss them a lot too, but it really helps having Simon here." Claire nodded and said, "He

really is a great brother." Jewl nodded, and after a little while, Simon came back downstairs. "Alright boys, bedtime. I love you both, and Jewl,

the medicine I gave you this morning should last until tomorrow morning, so you shouldn't wake up in the middle of the night coughing." Claire

said, and the boys nodded, and went upstairs, after hugging Claire goodnight. When they got upstairs, Jewl turned to Simon and said, "Thanks

again for helping me feel better after I was done puking this morning." Simon smiled, and said, "Hey, what are boyfriends for?" Jewl smiled, and

Simon and Jewl hugged tightly for a long time before going to bed.


	3. Secret Talk

Jewl walked downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table. Claire was making breakfast. "Morning Jewl. How are you feeling this morning?"

Claire asked. "Good enough to eat. Is Simon still sleeping?" Jewl asked. "Yep, breakfast will be ready soon." Claire replied. Jewl nodded. "Simon

seems to be a big help in making you feel better." Claire said. "Yeah, he's a great brother." Jewl said, blushing. Claire didn't see. "I still feel so

bad about making him miss Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week. He acts like he doesn't care and I know he doesn't, but I still feel so bad." Jewl

admitted. Claire came over to the table, and sat down. "Well, if he told you he doesn't mind, I'm sure everything's fine." Claire said. "I know, so

why do I still feel so guilty about it?" Jewl asked. Claire thought for a little while. "Well, I think that since Simon's been such a help to you, and

you can't really do anything in return for him, it makes you feel guilty. Especially since you love him so much, I mean, who wouldn't?" Claire said.

Jewl blushed when she said this, even though he knew she only meant brotherly love. "Claire, have I ever told you you're the best mom I've

ever had?" Jewl asked. Claire smiled. "Well, I don't think so." She said. "Well you are. You're so nice, and you're always there for us, and you

never think anything we do is weird, you're always so understanding." Jewl said. Claire smiled, and gave Jewl a big hug. "Well thank you. You're

a great son, all four of you are." Claire said. Just then, Simon walked downstairs. "Morning sleepyhead." Claire said. "Morning Claire." Simon

said. Simon blushed when he saw Jewl. "Oh, Jewl, I didn't know you were up. I was hoping I'd be up before you. You didn't throw up or have a

big coughing fit while I was sleeping, did you?" Simon asked, concerned. Jewl blushed, shook his head, and said, "No, I'm actually feel good

enough to eat this morning. Claire and I were just chatting." Jewl said. Simon smiled and nodded. He sat down by Jewl, and wrapped his arm

around Jewl's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling good enough to eat." Simon said. Jewl smiled at Simon. Was it Jewl's imagination, or

had Simon been blushing before he walked into the kitchen? He also seemed somewhat more at peace. Like how he looked after he had a

session… "Hey Claire, I'll be right back, I left something upstairs." Jewl said, quickly, and walked upstairs. Jewl walked into Simon's room, and

saw pics of himself on Simon's bed. Jewl smiled. Simon must have just whacked off while looking at pics of Jewl. But why did he have to look at

pics, when he had the real thing? Jewl thought about this for a while, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jewl jumped, and turned around. It

was just Simon. "Whoa, relax, it's just me." Simon said. "Sorry Si." Jewl said. "What are you doing in my room? I thought you went to the

bathroom or something." Simon said. "Sorry for snooping Si, but you looked so much more, oh I don't know… peaceful this morning. And I could

see you blushing when you walked downstairs, so I assumed you had whacked off. I just wanted to see what it was to." Jewl said, motioning

towards the pics. "You weren't worried, were you?" Simon asked, smirking. Jewl blushed and said, "No, I just wondered. I was also wondering,

why did you have to jerk off to pics of me, when you have the real thing?" Jewl asked. Simon shrugged, and said, "Well, I know you're not

feeling good enough to have a session, or to even jerk off, plus I didn't want to make you feel sad that you couldn't jerk off with me." Simon

said. Jewl smiled and said, "Aw Simon, you're so thoughtful." Jewl gave Simon a hug, and Simon hugged him back. "So, we should probably go

eat breakfast, before Claire gets worried." Simon said, and Jewl nodded. Later in the afternoon, Jewl went to go find Simon. "Claire, have you

seen Simon? I wanted to see if he wanted to walk to the park with me. It's so nice out, and I could use the fresh air and sunlight." Jewl said.

Claire smiled, and said, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea I think he's reading in his room." "Thanks Claire." Jewl said, and started to go upstairs,

and then turned back around. "Claire?" Jewl asked. "Yes?" Claire said. "Would you still be understanding and loving if we were weird?" Jewl

asked. Claire looked surprised, and said, "Weird? Like how?" Jewl sat down beside Claire on the couch and said, "Like oh I don't know, if we had

like some weird secret or something, if like stuff we did. Not bad stuff, just weird?" Jewl asked. Claire looked him in the eyes and said, "Jewl, I

would never judge you for anything you do. Normally I don't tell people this, but I think you should know. When I was your age, I had a crush on

this bad boy. One day at school, I found out that he liked me too, and we started secretly dating every night, sneaking out of our houses, and

partying way too late. It started affecting my grades, and my behavior. One night, my father saw me sneaking out of the house, and he followed

me, and caught me with the bad boy. He got really mad at me, and I got a lot of privileges taken away, and he didn't trust me as much ever

again. He was very harsh about it, and I felt like I wasn't worth anything. So I promised that I would never judge anyone on anything, and I

would always be kind and understanding, especially towards my kids, no matter what they did." Jewl thought about everything she had said.

"You know, I never thought that I would have kids, but here I am, with four chipmunk sons. I certainly never thought that I would have four

world famous chipmunk sons, but I will keep my promise I made to myself no matter what." Claire said. Jewl smiled and hugged Claire. "Now,

don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, ok?" Claire said, and Jewl nodded. "Alright then, you and Simon may go to the park, but be home in

time for dinner." Claire said, and Jewl nodded, and went upstairs to get Simon. Simon was reading in his room, but closed the book when he

saw Jewl. "Hey babe." Simon said. Jewl blushed and grinned. "What?" Simon asked. "You never called me babe before, it's cute. It makes me

feel like we're a real couple." Jewl said. Simon smiled, and walked over to Jewl to give him a hug. After they hugged for a while, Jewl said, "Hey,

I was wondering if you wanted to walk to the park with me, it's so nice out, and I wanted to talk to you about something." Simon nodded, and

Jewl and Simon walked to the park. When they got there, they sat down on the swings, and Jewl said, "So I was wondering, would you be

willing to tell someone our secret?" Simon looked at him, shocked. Jewl told Simon everything Claire had said. Simon listened closely. "So I was

thinking, Claire would be totally understanding, and it'd be so much easier to have an adult in on the secret, we wouldn't have to make up as

many excuses, and we'd tell her not to tell anyone, I know she'd keep it a secret." Jewl said. Simon thought about it for a long time, and said,

"Well, we'd have to call Alvin and Theodore and ask their permission." Jewl nodded and said, 'Well of course, I was just wondering what you

thought about it." Simon nodded and said, "And this is the only person we'd tell, no matter how understanding anyone else might seem?"

Simon asked. Jewl nodded and said, 'I only want to tell her, because I want to have a parent in on it, so things could happen more." Simon

nodded and said, "I think that it's definitely something to talk to Alvin and Theodore about, and as long as they're cool with it, I am." Jewl

smiled and said, "So, should we head home?" Simon shook his head and said, "First, I have something to show you." Jewl looked confused, and

Simon climbed onto the playground equipment platform. "I wrote this song for only you and you alone. Which also happens to be the name of

the song, Only You, And You Alone. Simon pulled out a CD player, and started up the music, and began to sing. "Only you can make this world

seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright. Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you.

Only you can make this change in me, for it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do. You're my

dream come true, my one and only you. Yeah baby! Oo! every time he walks by I can't stop staring put on your look for that smile that he's is

wearing he looks at me and I dream I can't go on unless is with you Jewl cuz you are the one. I got. so much to give long as I live your my only

one thing I can't stands the thought of you lonely so open up your eyes realize my love is true. and it's meant for only you! Only you and you

alone can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you. Only Youuuuuuuuuu Yeah!" Simon ended, posed dramatically, bowed,

and Jewl clapped. Simon walked back to the swings and sat down by Jewl. "So, what did you think?" Simon asked. Jewl couldn't even speak, he

just stared at Simon. "What?" Simon asked. "That was beautiful Simon. You've done so much for me these last few days. You're the best

boyfriend anyone could ever ask for." Tears started forming in Jewl's eyes and Simon hugged him. "I'm sorry Si, I just love you so much." Jewl

said. They hugged tightly for a long time. Simon pulled away, looked Jewl in the eyes, and said, "I love you Juliano Seville." Jewl smiled and said,

"And I love you Simon Seville." They hugged tightly again for a long time. "Si?" Jewl asked. "Hm?" Simon replied. "When I get better, you better

watch your little butt, cuz I'm gonna get you good and hard in our next session." Simon smiled. "Shall we?" Simon said, holding his arm out.

"We shall." Jewl said, hooking arms with Simon, and Simon and Jewl went home. Later that night, Jewl and Simon called Theodore and Alvin.

They went into Simon's room, and shut the door. "Hello?" Jewl could hear Theodore say. "Hey Theo, it's Jewl." Jewl said. "Oh, hey Jewl!"

Theodore said happily. "Hey Theo, is Alvin by you? Simon and I want to talk to you guys about something." Jewl said. "Sure thing." Theodore

said. "Ok, great. You and Alvin go somewhere private, so you can put the phone on speaker, and we'll do the same, so all four of us can talk

together." Jewl said. "Ok, one sec." Theodore said. After a few seconds, they could hear Alvin say, "ok guys, you're on speaker, what do you

guys want to talk to us about?" Jewl put their phone on speaker and Simon said, "Jewl and I went to the park today and Jewl had an idea, what

if we told Claire our secret?" There was silence for a sec, and Simon told Alvin and Theodore everything Claire had told Jewl, and everything

Simon and Jewl had talked about at the park. When they were done, Theodore said, "Well, it sounds like a perfect idea to me." "Well, I'm not so

sure. I mean, we've been really good at keeping this a secret, and the chipettes already know, I'm not so sure another person should know."

Alvin said. "But Alvin, they're not adults." Simon pointed out. "And besides, we won't tell anyone else, no matter what." Jewl said. There was

silence for a minute, and then Alvin said, "Ok, it does sound like a good idea, and I trust you guys and Claire. Just make sure she doesn't tell

anyone, even Dave." Alvin said. "Ok, will do." Simon said. "Love you guys, and we can't wait to see you." Jewl said, and the other boys said the

same. Simon and Jewl hung up, and went downstairs to tell Claire the secret.


	4. Secret Revealed

Claire was sitting on the couch in the den reading the newspaper. Jewl and Simon took a deep breath, and walked over to her, smiling. Claire

put her newspaper down, smiled at the boys, and said, "Hey boys, what's up?" "Hey Claire, um, we need to talk to you about something

serious." Simon said, sitting down. "Hey, remember how you said we could tell you anything, and you'd never judge us, and you'd be as

understanding as possible?" Jewl asked, and Claire nodded. "Well, Si and I have something to confess." Jewl said. "Go on, I'm listening." Claire

said, giving her two chipmunk sons her full attention. "Well, you know how our crushes on the Chipettes are fake right?" Simon asked, and

Claire nodded. "Well, the truth is, we do have crushes on someone else, all four of us." Jewl said. "So you boys aren't single?" Claire asked, and

the boys shook their heads. "Well, I wish you would have told me this sooner boys, but it's not that big of a deal." Claire said. Simon shook his

head and Jewl said, "No, that's not the serious thing. Who we're crushing on is." Claire nodded and said, "Oh ok, who?" Simon took a deep

breath and said, "Alvin and I are a couple, so are Jewl and Alvin, Theodore and Alvin, Theodore and I, Jewl and Theodore, and Jewl and I. We are

all ok with it, and even have group sessions sometimes." "Yeah, we call it our love group." Jewl added. Claire took a minute to absorb

everything she'd been told, and Simon and Jewl waited, nervously. After a while, Claire said, "As long as you guys feel this is right, treat each

other right, and are all happy, I think it's cute!" Claire said. Simon and Jewl's mouths dropped. "Ok, we knew you'd understand, but we didn't

think you'd like it!" Jewl said, laughing. "Well, I'm not saying turn gay and fall in love with every guy you see, but as long as you guys go about

this the right way, I think it's cute." Claire said. "Don't tell Dave, Claire, please." Simon and Jewl said. "Don't worry boys, your secret's safe with

me." Claire said, winking. Simon and Jewl sighed with relief. "So, does anyone else know about this?" Claire asked. "Just the chipettes and

Darla." Simon said, and Jewl just coughed hard. "Oh dear, it sounds like someone needs their medicine." Claire said, standing up and going into

the kitchen, while Simon followed. Jewl started to follow, but got too dizzy, and fell down. Thankfully, Simon caught him. "Thanks Si, I think I got

up too fast." Jewl said, and Simon smiled. Claire walked back in the den and said, "You shouldn't be standing up at all Jewl, you're too sick." Jewl

nodded, and Simon helped him sit down on the couch. Claire gave Jewl his medicine, and then sat back down in her chair, as Simon snuggled up

with Jewl on the couch. "It feels so much better not having to hide this from you Claire." Jewl said, and Simon nodded. "Hey, from now on, you

guys know you can come to me about anything, right?" Claire asked, and the boys nodded. Jewl fell asleep in Simon's arms, and Simon kissed

his forehead and Claire smiled at them. "Claire, will he get better soon?" Simon asked, worried. "Oh yes, he sure be better the day after

tomorrow." Claire said, and Simon nodded. "You're a great boyfriend to him Simon." Claire said, and Simon blushed. It was weird talking to

Claire about this, since he wasn't used to many people knowing their secret. "Do you mind if I join him in slumber land?" Simon asked, laughing.

Claire laughed too, and said, "No, not at all, I don't blame you for being exhausted! I'll just go back to my newspaper." Simon nodded, yawned,

kicked off his shoes, and fell asleep next to Jewl. Claire smiled at them and thought, "Who ever thought that a small-town girl like me would

grow up not only to be the official photographer for the chipmunks, but also their mother?" Claire smiled at Simon and Jewl, and went back to

reading her newspaper. Later that night, Claire, Simon and Jewl were watching Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week live. "Up next on Mercedes

Munk's Fashion Week, Eleanor miller takes the stage, singing Lip Gloss, from the Lil Mama cover CD!" Mercedes announced. The crowd cheered,

and Eleanor walked onto the stage, as the music started up, and Eleanor started to dance and sing. "What you know bout me, What you What

you know bout me, What you know bout me, What you what you know, They say my lip gloss is cool, My lip gloss be poppin', I'm standin' at my

locker, And all the boys keep stopping, What you know bout me, What you what you know bout me, What you know bout me, What you What

you know, They say my lip gloss is poppin', My lip gloss is cool, All the boys keep jockin', They chase me after school, Mac Lorial, yep cuz I'm

worth it, Love tha way I puts it on so perfect, Wipe the corners of my mouth, so I work it, When I walk down the hallway, they can't say nothing,

Oh oh oh, my lips so luscious, The way I spice it up with tha mac mac brushes, Loreal got the most watermelon crushes, That's probably the

reason all these boys got crushes... What you know bout me, What you What you know bout me, What you know bout me, What you What you

know, They say my lip gloss is cool, My lip gloss be poppin', I'm standin' at my locker, And all the boys keep stopping, What you know bout me,

What you What you know bout me, What you know bout me, What you What you know, They say my lip gloss is poppin', My lip gloss is cool, All

the boys keep jockin', They chase me after school, When it's time for lunch, My lips still rock, Lil Ele melon with tha hot green top, Cherry,

vanilla, Flavors is a virtual, they Lovin' lip gloss universal, The boys really like it, the girls don't speak, Rollin they eyes, They lip gloss cheap, It

aint my fought, But I could upgrade ya, Show you how to use nice things, with nice flavaz, What you know bout me, What you What you know

bout me, What you know bout me, What you What you know, They say my lip gloss is cool, My lip gloss be poppin', I'm standin' at my locker,

And all the boys keep stopping, What you know bout me, What you What you know bout me, What you know bout me, What you What you

know, They say my lip gloss is poppin', My lip gloss is cool, All the boys keep jockin', They chase me after school, Cuz myyyyy lip gloss, Is poppin',

is poppin', Is poppin, is poppin, Cuz myyyyy lip gloss, Is poppin', is poppin', Is poppin', is poppin', Sittin' in 8th period, Thought I was in trouble,

Dean called me on tha loudspeaker on the double, I stepped in her office like "Yes Ms. McClarkson?", "She like girl ran out of my lip gloss, and

Write down where you get yours from, Cuz I must admit, That bubblegum, Is poppin', is poppin', Is poppin'", she aint frontin', And uh I be lovin'

it, I be I be lovin' it, and uh I be usin' it, I be I be usin it, and uh I be rubbin' it, I be I be rubbin' it, on my lips my lips my lip gloss, What you know

bout me, What you What you know bout me, What you know bout me, What you What you know, They say my lip gloss is cool, My lip gloss be

poppin', I'm standin' at my locker, And all the boys keep stopping, What you know bout me, What you What you know bout me, What you

know bout me, What you What you know, They say my lip gloss is poppin', My lip gloss is cool, All the boys keep jockin', They chase me after

school!" Eleanor finished, posed dramatically, bowed, and everyone clapped. "She's poppin!" Claire said, laughing. Simon laughed, and Jewl

smiled weakly. "I'm exhausted boys, I'm going to bed. You boys can stay up longer, since you guys took a nap." Claire said, and the boys smiled.

"Don't stay up too late though, Jewl's still sick." Claire said, and the boys nodded. Claire gave the boys each a hug, said goodnight, and then

went to bed. "So, you wanna watch a movie?" Simon asked, and Jewl nodded. "Something funny to make me feel better, and something

romantic, since it's just us two, and we haven't had any real time together, it can be kina like a date." Jewl said. Simon nodded and said, "How

about The Proposal?" Jewl nodded and said, "That's one of my favorites!" "Mine too." Simon said. Simon and Jewl snuggled on the couch and

watched The Proposal. Jewl was so happy to be spending some real time with Simon, it seemed like Simon did so much work and Jewl never did

anything. Simon didn't care, I mean, it wasn't Jewl's fault, he was sick. But still, Simon did everything for Jewl, comfort him, stay up with him at

night, and be as understanding as a chipmunk can get, write a song just for him… Wait! That was it! Jewl could write a song just for Simon! It

would be perfect! Jewl smiled as he thought about the song he would write for Simon. Simon was the best boyfriend ever. Jewl smiled at Simon,

who smiled back. Holding Simon tight, Jewl fell asleep.


	5. Healthy Endings

Jewl woke up to the sound of Claire making coffee. "Morning honey." Claire said, walking into the den. "Morning Claire." Jewl said. Claire smiled

at Simon and said, "He's done so much for you all week." Jewl nodded and said, 'I know, he must be so worn out. I've got an idea though, to

make up for everything he's done for me." Jewl said. "And what's that?" Claire asked. Jewl smiled and said, "I'm going to write a song just for

Simon. I'll even get Stu to let me sing it live on Radio Disney." Jewl said excitedly, and then started coughing hard. "Whoa there, don't get too

excited, you're still sick." Claire said. As soon as Jewl started coughing, Simon's eyes shot open, and he started rubbing Jewl's back. "Are you ok

baby?" Simon asked. Jewl blushed, coughed a little more, and then stopped. "I'm fine Si, sorry I woke you up." Jewl said. "That's ok, I don't care

at all, and I just want to make sure you're alright." Simon said. "You're a good boyfriend Simon." Claire said smiling. Simon blushed and said,

"Oh hi Claire, I didn't see you there." Claire smiled and said, "Would you two like some breakfast?" "Sure thing Claire, in one minute." Jewl said.

Jewl stared into Simon's eyes for a long time. "Has anyone ever told you you have the most beautiful, sparkly gray eyes in the world?" Jewl

asked. Simon blushed and said, "Alvin has, but you never have until now." "Well it's a good thing I fixed that then." Jewl said, and Simon

blushed. "Well, has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful, shining brown eyes in the whole world?" Simon said, and Jewl

blushed hard. Simon laughed and said, "Why are you blushing so hard, it wasn't that big of a compliment, was it?" "No, but Simon, we've

bonded so much this past week, that now I blush whenever I just look at you." Jewl said, and Simon blushed. "Well, I've been the same way."

Simon said. "I wish I was better already, so we could kiss." Jewl said, sighing, and laying his head on Simon's chest. Simon rubbed Jewl's head,

and said, "Don't worry, you'll be better tomorrow." Simon said, and Jewl nodded. Claire walked into the room and said, 'You know what? I can't

find anything to eat in this house, how about we go, oh I don't know, to Darla's Café?" Claire said, and Simon and Jewl smiled and said, "Thanks

Claire!" So Claire, Simon, and Jewl walked to Darla's Café. "Hey guys!" Darla greeted them. "Hey Darla!" Claire and Simon said. Jewl tried to say

hi, but started coughing. "Oh dear, that doesn't sound too good." Darla said. "Yeah I know, Jewl's been sick all week, but the doctor said he

should be better by tomorrow." Claire said. "I'm sure Simon's been a big help." Darla said, winking at Simon. "Oh yes, Simon's a great boyfriend

to Jewl." Claire said, smiling at Darla's shocked face. "We figured it was time for her to know." Simon said, and Darla nodded. "I'm sure it's much

easier having a parent know." Darla said, and the boys nodded. "But from now on, we are SO done telling people our secret, having the

chipettes, you and Claire all know is definitely enough." Simon said, and Jewl nodded. "So, I'm sure you miss your other brothers a lot too?"

Darla said, serving Claire, Simon, and Jewl their food. Simon nodded and Jewl said, "It feels like we haven't seen them in forever, it's really hard,

I'm super glad they're coming home tonight, even though they won't get here until tomorrow morning." Darla nodded and said, "I bet! I bet it's

also hard on you Claire, not getting to see Dave." Claire nodded and said, "I miss him a lot. We're going to go see a matinee tomorrow for a date,

and also to give the boys some "bonding" time." Claire said, winking at Simon and Jewl, who blushed. "Oh! That reminds me, Claire, don't we

need to go somewhere?" Jewl asked, looking hard at Claire. Claire nodded and said, Simon, stay here, we'll be right back." Simon nodded, and

Claire whispered to Darla, "Turn on the radio and put it on Radio Disney." Darla looked at her confused, but nodded. Claire and Jewl drove as

fast as they could to the Radio Disney station. "There you two are, I thought that you'd never get here, you're on in thirty seconds Jewl, go go

go!" Stu said, and Claire and Jewl walked as fast as they could without making Jewl even more sick, to the live recording room. They walked in

just in time. "Hey hey Disney fans, you're listening to Radio Disney, and I'm here live with Jewl Seville!" The announcer said. Back at the diner,

Simon and Darla's mouths dropped. "So Jewl, how have you been?" The announcer asked. "Well I've been better, as you can probably tell by

my voice, but the doctor said I should be better by tomorrow." Jewl replied. "So Jewl tell us, since you're going to be better tomorrow, why did

you have to come in today?" The announcer asked. "Well, Bell has done so much for me wile I've been sick, even though she's in New York,

she's been a big help to me over the phone. She's done so much for me that I wanted to do something for her. So I invented a voice fixing

headset that will make my voice sound normal, so I can sing the song I wrote for her today." Jewl said. Back at the diner, Simon was blushing.

"It's obvious that he really wrote a song for you." Darla said, winking at Simon. Jewl put on his headset, and the announcer said, "Alright, so

here, live, singing his new song he wrote just for Bell, here's Jewl Seville singing One In A Million." The announcer started up the music, Jewl

turned his headset on, and started to sing.

"How did I get here? I turned around and there you were, I didn't think twice or rationalize, cause somehow I knew, That there was more than

just chemistry, I mean I knew you were kinda of into me, But I figured it's too good to be true, I said pinch me, Where's the catch this time,

Can't find a single cloud in the sky, Help me before I get used to this girl, They say that good things take time, But really great things happen in a

blink of an eye, Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can't believe it, (whoa oh) You're one in a million, All

this time I was looking for love, Trying to make things work that weren't good enough, Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done, And stumbled

into the arms of the one, You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff, Say that I'm your diamond in the rough, When I'm mad at you, You

come with your velvet touch, Can't believe that I'm so lucky, I have never felt so happy, Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes, They say that

good things take time, But really great things happen in a blink of an eye, Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,

I can't believe it (o whoa) You're one in a million, All this time I was looking for love, Trying to make things work that weren't good enough, Til' I

thought I'm through, said I'm done, And stumbled into the arms of the one, I said pinch me, Where's the catch this time, Can't find a single

cloud in the sky, Help me before I get used to this girl, They say that good things take time, But really great things happen in a blink of an eye,

Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one, I can't believe it (o whoa) They say that good things take time, But really

great things happen in a blink of an eye, Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one ,I can't believe it (o whoa)

You're one in a million... one in a million, You're one in a million" Jewl finished.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that's Jewl Seville singing his new song written just for Bell, One In A Million, on Radio Disney, live! So Jewl, thanks for

coming in, and feel better soon, your song's great." The announcer said. "Thanks for having me, I will, and thanks." Jewl and Claire went back to

Darla's Café. Jewl smiled when he saw Simon. "That song's just for you baby." Jewl said. Simon's eyes filled with tears, and he ran to Jewl, and

they hugged tightly for longer than they ever had in their life. "I think they just might break the record for longest, most sincere hug." Darla said,

and Claire smiled. Jewl held on to Simon, and thought about how amazing he was. He had been so close with Alvin and Theodore, but he felt

like he wasn't close to Simon, but this past week changed that all around. Simon held on tight to Jewl, and thought about how lucky he was to

have such a wonderful twin brother and boyfriend. Simon and Jewl both thought about how glad they were that Jewl found his way back to the

Seville's. Jewl and Simon rubbed each other's backs as they hugged. Jewl never wanted to let go of Simon, he felt he could stay this way his

whole life, everything always felt better with Simon. Simon never wanted to let go of Jewl either, he just loved him too much, and felt like he

could never be close enough to him. "I love you Jewl, more than words can say." Simon said. "I love you too Simon, I can never say it enough."

Jewl said. "You know what Darla? I think they just did break the record for the two people most in love." Claire said, watching Simon and Jewl

hug. Later that night, Claire, Simon, and Jewl were watching the final episode of Mercedes Munk's Fashion Week live. "Ladies and

gentlemen, you've seen all of the hottest close of 2011, and now here's one of the hottest groups in the World, singing one of the hottest songs

from one of their hottest CDs, here's the Chipettes, singing GNO, from their Miley Cyrus cover CD!" Mercedes announced, and the crowd

roared as the music started up, the Chipettes walked onto the stage, and they started to dance and sing.

Brittany started singing solo. "Don't call me, Leave me alone, Not gonna answer my phone, Cuz I don't, No I won't, see you" Jeanette started

singing solo. "I'm out to have a good time, To get you off of my mind, Cuz I don't, And I won't, need you, Send out a 911, We're gonna have

some fun, Hey boy, you know you better run" The Chipettes all started singing together. "Cuz it's a girls' night, It's alright, without you, I'm

gonna stay out, And play out, Without you, You better hold tight, Cuz girls' night's, without you, Let's go, GNO, Let's go, GNO, Let's go, GNO,

Let's go, It's a girls' night" Bell started singing solo. "I'll dance with somebody new, Won't have to think about you, And who knows, who that

girl will lead to, You'll hear from everyone, You'll get the 411, Hey boy, you knew this day would come" The Chipettes all started singing

together again. "Cuz it's a girls' night, It's alright, without you, I'm gonna stay out, And play out, without you, Let's go, GNO ,Let's go, GNO, Let's

go, GNO, Let's go" Eleanor started singing solo. "Hey boy, Don't you wish you could've been a good boy, Try to find another girl like me boy,

Feel me when I tell ya, I am fine, and it's time, for me to draw the line" The Chipettes all started singing together. "Hey boy, Don't you wish you

could've been a good boy, Try to find another girl like me boy, Feel me when I tell ya, I am fine, and it's time, for me to draw the line" "Cuz it's a

girls' night, It's alright, without you, I'm gonna stay out, And play out, Without you, You better hold tight, Cuz girls' night's, without you, Let's go,

GNO, Let's go, GNO, Let's go, GNO, Let's go, It's a girls' night!" The Chipettes ended, posed dramatically, and bowed, as the crowd went wild.

"They're amazing, I can't wait to see them again." Simon said, and Jewl nodded. "Well the sooner you get to bed, the sooner you'll get to see

the chipettes, Dave, and you're brothers." Claire said. The boys nodded, hugged Claire goodnight, and went upstairs. "Oh, I'm SO relieved that

I'll be better again tomorrow!" Jewl said, and Simon nodded. "I know, and I can't wait for us to be able to kiss again, and have a group session

with Alvin and Theodore." Simon said, "Me too. Hey Simon, want to sleep with me tonight?" Jewl asked. Simon smiled and said, "You don't

have to ask me twice." Simon and Jewl cuddled in Jewl's bed, and Jewl smiled thinking about Simon, getting to see the other boys again, and

the super hot session they were going to have soon, now that Jewl was going to be all better, thanks to Simon.


End file.
